The Incredible Future
by BamBrixBam
Summary: Violet ends up in the future and has to learn to adjust to her new life. Wilbur is getting frustrated with his dad keeping secrets from him and tries to get to the bottom of it. when the two meet it's love at first sight.
1. Chapter 1

**The Incredible Future**

It was dark that night and Violet was on her way home from the movies with Tony Rydinger. Her home wasn't a far distance from the cinema and she was able to take care of herself. After all she was 'Invisigirl', the famous super daughter of the Incredibles.

That thought made her feel more secure and less scared. Her happy thought was suddenly diminished when a mysterious black car stopped right beside her and two mysterious looking men came out. Violet was starting to feel uncomfortable, scared and cold inside, so she decided to run home and hoped that they didn't follow her. Sadly she was wrong the two were chasing her. The good news was she was much faster than them, so she darted into a corner and stripped her clothing off revealing her super suit. She threw her clothes behind a garbage dumpster and immediately turned invisible when she heard their footsteps coming closer. She waited till the close was clear for her to run any sudden movement might give away her position.

"She has to be around here somewhere?" said the bigger man.

"The boss said that this girl could turn invisible." said the other.

Invisible. How did they know that. How could they know her secret? The most important secret she tried to keep has some how been let out to someone. What had made her hurt more was that if they knew who she was than they probably knew who her family was too. But how could they possibly know this. An arm grabbed her and this person had a tight grip.

"I found her!" yelled the man.

The two had started feeling around while she was in thought and apparently they found her when one of the thugs had felt her hand. 'Oh Violet' she thought 'why didn't you run?'

"though you could out run us, aye." sneered the bigger one.

"We know all your tricks girlie." snapped the other.

Violet kept struggling free, but it was no use. The man holding her placed a handkerchief to her mouth. Soon she was beginning to find it hard for her to breath and everything was becoming a blur until it was finally dark. When Violet awoke she found herself tied to a chair and inside what she assumed to be an old abandoned warehouse. It was very dimly lit and sitting in a corner was another thug. he didn't seem to notice or care that Violet was now awake, instead he was more occupied with the magazine her was reading.

The door of the warehouse opened and a seemingly familiar figure entered and started approaching her. As he came closer, his body became clearer and only one name came into Violet's mind….'Syndrome.'

However it wasn't him, no, this man was slightly different. He was a tad shorter than Syndrome and his hair colour was much darker, but it was styled the same way. Maybe it was his brother, how else could they look so much alike. Violet wondered why did this guy want her for.

"Your family ruined my life. You took away my brother from me." he began. "He was all I had left and you killed him!"

Violet could see the sadness in his eyes and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She knew she would be upset too if something like that had happened to her. But she also knew that kidnapping someone won't fix things.

"But why kidnap me, I wasn't responsible for what happen to him. He was the one who put it on himself." she said.

This made him even more angrier and at that he remarked "No you weren't, but your father was the one who made him into what he was and now I plan to take my revenge on him by making him feel the same way he has made me feel, by killing his only daughter."

Violet started to feel even more sick. She moved her hands around a bit and found that the ropes around them were loose. Syndrome's brother turned around and Violet thought now's her chance. She broke free and turned herself invisible and headed for the door, but door had quickly shut in front of her.

"You can run sweetie, but you can't escape!" she heard him yell behind her.

Violet started to run around the warehouse hoping to find a way out or something to help her. She felt herself starting to cry. That man had wanted to kill her as revenge for what had happen to his brother. What if she never made it out and he did kill her? 'No mustn't think like this. You will get to see mum and dad, Dash and Jack-Jack again. You will, that is a promise.'

All these thoughts made violet unaware to where she was going, that she tripped and fell into what she thought to be a closet. The door was clear glass and it quickly shut. She tried to open it but it was no use, the door was locked. It was getting colder and all she heard was Syndrome's brother voice screaming " No get her out, I need this!"

His words were the last she would here and everything was getting colder and dimmer. This was it the end of Violet Parr. Now her tears were coming out more heavy and faster for the last time. Her eyes finally closed and her last thought was 'I love you Dad, mum, Dash and Jack-Jack.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

33 years later

Wilbur had just beaten his high score in his chargeball game. It was no surprise to him because he always beat his high scores.

"Wilbur, dinner's ready." called his mother Franny on the speaker.

"Yea mom." he replied.

He left his room and headed for the dining room. What was going to happen tonight he thought. Dinner was always the craziest time at the Robinson household, something different and crazy always did happen like mom and uncle Gaston having a meatball fight or Aunt Billie accidentally running over the table with her oversized toy train. Well his family wasn't what you would call the normal type anyway, his mother taught frogs music, Uncle Gaston liked to shoot himself out of canons, Grandpa bud for some reason liked to wear his clothes on backwards and his father Cornelius Robinson was the founder of their time, inventor extraordinaire. The list goes on.

Dinner was not how he expected it to be, it went perfectly normal. 'hmmm odd' he thought.

"So Wilbur how you doing in school?" asked his mother

"Oh…uh…great." he lied

He hadn't been doing well in school lately and had been to afraid to tell his family about his bad grades. Everyone expected him to be like his father, come on he wasn't a genius like him. Suddenly his father came in with a concerned look on his face.

"Look I will be busy for the next few days and I don't want to be disturbed." he gave a stern look at Wilbur when he said 'disturbed'.

'He still doesn't think I'll do something stupid again like the time machine incident, does he'. you'd think after three months you would let go, but apparently not. Wilbur was 14 now and he thought that he should've been forgiven now.

After dinner, Wilbur thought he would go to bed early. His room was right next to his dad's laboratory and he was able to here him talking to someone on the phone.

"Try everything. This girl is still alive I can feel it. We have to get her out." was all Wilbur managed to hear. So it wasn't an important invention, it had was about some girl. Why was she so important?

The next day Cornelius left early and didn't even have breakfast. After breakfast Wilbur headed to his father's lab, where he thought he might find some answers to what his father was up to. Sadly he had no success. All he found were a few sketches of inventions and some blueprints. He tried to ask C.A.R.L, but he didn't have any answers either. He was at a lost. Wilbur thought he might as well just leave it, it didn't concern him in the first place. So for the rest of the day he played on his chargeball game. 'maybe later I'll go on the Protectosphere. He really wanted to talk to Lewis (the younger version of his dad), but the time labs security had been doubled so breaking in would be completely impossible.

* * *

><p>Cornelius arrived at an old abandoned warehouse. Nothing was more important than trying to save this girl's life. According to his research he learnt that this girl was Invisigirl, a super which was one of those people who were born with extraordinary abilities that normal people would only dream about. He also learned that her alter ego was Violet Parr. She was a girl who had disappeared over thirty years ago and now he had found her cryogenically frozen in time. He approached the freezer and examined it, looking for a way to open it. He had found the control panel and he fixed and rearranged some of the wires. The door suddenly opened and he luckily caught the unconscious girl in time before she hit the floor. It was a success she was still alive.<p>

* * *

><p>Over the next few days Wilbur hardly saw his father. 'I know I said I would let it go, but now it is going to far.' Enough had been enough, his curiosity was getting the better of him. He had to know what his father was up to and if no one was going to tell him, he would somehow find out himself. Wilbur walked to his room and used his lev platform to get to the second floor of his room where his bed was. He laid and thought 'this is not how I would want to spend my last week of vacation. Tomorrow I will get to the bottom of this, I swear I will.'<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**The Incredible Future**

Chapter 3

It felt warm and through her closed eyes Violet could see light. She opened her eyes and oh how the light stung them. It had felt like forever since she last saw it. She felt weak and even moving her eyes around hurt. 'Where am I?' it must have been the hospital from the looks of it. There was a man sitting in front of her. At first she had thought he was Syndrome's brother, because of his hair, but she saw he was completely different. He seemed more friendly. He got up and approached her.

"Good morning miss." he said

"my name is Cornelius Robinson and don't worry I plan to keep your secret. Yes I know who you are Invisigirl or Violet Parr."

How did he know who she was. Maybe he wasn't as friendly as he seemed.

"Look I understand that you may be a little confused and I also wanted to let you know I have contacted your family to let them know that you are safe"

At the sound of family Violet started to feel tears come to her eyes.

"Ahhh…there is something else you should know too." he said.

What was more important than seeing her family right now. Last night she thought she would never see them ever again.

"What sir? What is so important than seeing my family?" she said.

He sighed " Well you seem to believe it is 2004, don't you?"

What was he talking about. "Well yes, I do." she replied.

"Well you were cryogenically frozen and have been reported missing many, many years back…."

Violet interrupted him " What are you trying to tell me?"

Cornelius sighed again before he spoke "It is 2037. I saved you and I'm sorry I couldn't have done it sooner."

2037. No it couldn't be. It was only last night that she had almost been murdered by a revengeful man, thought she would never see her family again and spent her first and last date with Tony Rydinger. So she had missed 33 years and her family would now appear older than the last time she saw them. Violet would now again feel lost in a new futuristic world. She soon fell back asleep.

"Violet!"

A familiar voice. At this Violet woke up and saw a woman. She had chestnut brown hair with a few grey strands. Violet quickly recognised her "Mom!"

Her mother grabbed her and hugged Violet so tightly as if she would never let her go and would not lose her again. Both girls had tears coming down their eyes. Violet looked around and there standing in a corner was a slightly fat man who was bald except for the hair that went around his head. It was her father. He to gave her hug had burst into tears. Her parents were now old, but it didn't seem to matter, what mattered was that they were here with her and they were still her same loving parents that she thought she would never see again. Yet here they were right in front of her.

"Is she awake yet?" called someone in the hallway.

"Yes she is darling." nodded Helen.

The man came in and he had blonde hair and was slightly muscly.

"Vi, its me Dash." he said with open arms

It was Dash and the two hugged.

"I guess I can't call you my little brother anymore." she joked.

Dash laughed and so did her parents. Next another man came in. he was a bit shorter than Dash and he had red hair. It was Jack-Jack. He too hugged Violet but it wasn't as warm as the others. She couldn't blame him, after all he was still a baby when she last saw him. The family then all hugged again and Violet wanted this moment to last forever.

Wilbur saw that his father was at home today and not to wherever he has been disappearing of to. Could this important thing be finally over. No. It was not like his father to just completely forget about something he spent so much time on. Wilbur decided that he would skip lunch today and try investigating his father's lab again. Surely he had something in there now, but he was wrong there was still nothing. 'Keep looking Wilbur, there has to be something here.' suddenly his father's alarm went off and in holographic projection it read 'Hospital, 1:30pm.'

What was his dad going to do at the hospital. This was it this was a clue. Wilbur quickly ran up to the closest transporter tube and landed in the garage. There he ran to his father's car and hid behind the driver's seat . When he heard footsteps he crouched more to make himself smaller and harder to see. Cornelius got into his car and luckily did not notice that his son was hiding right behind him.

When they arrived at the hospital, Cornelius went out and locked his car, before he rushed into the hospital. Wilbur came out as son as he saw his father disappear through the doors. He went inside and just glimpse his father entering an elevator. He looked at the numbers above the elevator and it stopped at level 3. Wilbur entered the elevator and pushed level 3. When he got to the floor he looked around for his father, but he made sure to keep a low profile, he did not want to get caught by him. After a couple minutes of searching he finally found his father. He was talking to a tall blonde man. He peeped through the window, because if he came in there he would surely be caught.

"So you are to take full custody of her, is that right?" said his father.

"Yes, that was what the family agreed on." replied the man.

"Well she will be able to go home tomorrow."

"Excellent." said the man.

Wilbur looked at the bed and he didn't get a good glimpse of who was in it. All he saw was a lot of black hair. He blinked for a second and when he opened his eyes he felt a tap on his shoulder. He jumped and prayed that it wasn't his father. Luckily it wasn't, it was the other man. Wilbur recognised him, it was his best friend Chip's dad, who also was a famous sports star.

"May I ask why you're here?"

"Uh….umm…I'm here with my dad." he quickly lied.

"He didn't mention anything about you." he said

"Well he's got a lot on his mind."

"Right then, I guess I'll see you another time." he waved.

Wilbur blinked again and Dash was gone. People were right when they said he was fast, but how fast was he really.

Wilbur!"

Wilbur recognised that voice. Oh great busted.

"Dad fancy meeting you here." he said.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing." said his father coldly. "What exactly are you doing here?"

"That is an excellent question?" he replied

He knew that lying was pointless. No one knew him better than his father. He could always tell when his son was up to no good.

"Fine" he sighed "I wanted to know why you were so busy with this girl."

Cornelius sighed and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. It's finished now." said his father.

The car trip back home felt long and silent. No one said anything. 'he's still keeping secrets from me.' thought Wilbur. If it was over now, than what was wrong with telling him. Was something bad going to happen if he told him. His father had never kept secrets from him. Wilbur just stared out of the car window.

His father broke the silence "Look, I see that you're upset Wilbur. Its just that I promised I wouldn't say a word about this to anyone."

Wilbur continued staring out the window, out caring about what his father had just said. He watched the streets rush by him and when they finally arrived home he went straight to his room, not bothering to go to dinner. He was too stressed to be caring about food at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Incredible Future**

Chapter 4

Violet had awaken after Cornelius left the room. She could still see him outside through the window, he was talking to some boy. She didn't get a good look at him because his back was turned. It didn't matter, what had mattered to her was that she was in the future, her family were much older now and it was all thanks that jerk. He wanted revenge on her for something she didn't even do. Why didn't she run when she had the chance. 'Forget it Vi," she thought 'you have a second chance at life so might as well get the best out of it.'

Dash had arrived to pick up his sister the next day. He had missed her so much. He even missed the fights they had, he would rather have a fight with his sister than lose her. As soon as he came into the room Violet ran up to him and hugged him.

'Dash if only you knew what I have been through.'

Violet followed her brother to his car. He started the car as soon as they both got settled in and it began to hover above the ground. It made violet feel uneasy.

"You get use to it after a while." teased Dash.

Violet smiled. He might have been 43 now, but she could still see the Dash she knew a long time ago.

"Violet." he said.

She looked at dash.

"There are some things I need to tell you."

What was he going to tell her, she wondered.

"So we agreed that you'll be staying at my place."

"Ok" she nodded.

"I'm married and have a son." he said

That felt weird. She had a sister-in-law and a nephew, and Dash had to be the one to look after her. There was going to be so much for her to catch up on. When they had arrived at his house and her new home. It was huge.

"your house is beautiful." she complimented.

"Thanks." smiled Dash.

They both exited the car and out came running was to whom Violet assumed was Dash's wife and his son trailing behind her. His wife had long light brown hair which was tied back in a low pony tail and she had green eyes. His son looked a lot like Dash when he was younger, except he was taller, maybe he was around her age.

"Hi welcome you must be Violet. I'm Katarina." said his wife shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you." she replied.

She saw Katarina elbow her son in the ribs. He seem to be looking away in to the distance.

"Hey, I'm Chip." he said smugly.

Violet looked at him and smiled. My how much he looked like Dash."Well let's go inside and talk about what's going to happen." said Dash.

He grabbed his wife's hand and started walking towards their house.

Inside was even more amazing than the outside. Violet looked around and saw a tube in the middle of the room.

"What's that?" she asked pointing to it.

"Transporter tube, transports you anywhere in the house. There's one in every room." replied Chip.

"Are you a uh…" she was going to ask if he was a super, but she stopped because maybe he didn't know about them or maybe his mother.

"Super. Yep I teleport." he said.

"Wow!" she yelled softly.

"But I bet turning invisible is cool too." he said.

Violet blushed. No one has ever commented on her powers before.

"I guess so."

"Nice to know that you to are getting along so well." said Katarina.

Both violet and Chip looked at her. Violet did like Chip, he was nice and she had the same energy as Dash had.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"13." he replied.

The two continued to talk to each other and Violet had learned heaps of information from him like that Dash was a sports star, Katarina was a journalist and he also told her about how many of the gadgets worked in the future.

"Well I gotta go, see ya later Vi." he said heading towards the front door.

"Wait sweetie. Do you remember the plan?" yelled his mother.

"She's my cousin and her parents died!" he yelled back.

"huh" said Violet confused.

"We'll explain everything." said Dash.

Dash and Katarina explained that it was Cornelius Robinson's idea that she had to pretend that her parents had died in an accident and that she was their cousin from her father's side. Violet got the idea and soon they took her up to her new bedroom. the walls were painted pink and purple. She had a dresser, a computer, built in wardrobe and a netting over it and a balcony that looked over their yard. She loved her room.

"Thanks Dash." she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Glad you like it." he said.

* * *

><p>Yesterdays incident was completely forgotten, but it wasn't with Wilbur. Why was his dad talking to Dash, his best friend's dad. It must have had something to do with the girl in the hospital. Who was she? He heard a ring coming from down the hall, it was the doorbell Chip had arrived.<p>

"I'll get it!" he yelled.

He thought that maybe Chip could have answers to his questions.

"Hey Wilbur." he said as soon as Wilbur answered the door.

"Hey." he answered back.

The two boys headed over to Wilbur's room and laid on two of the three beanbags there.

"So… why was your dad at the hospital yesterday?" asked Wilbur.

"hmmm… Oh. My dad was making arrangements about my cousin." replied Chip. "Her parents died and were going to be like looking after her now."

"Oh."

Okay it was something to do with Chip's cousin. Nothing really important to him. A while later they started playing chargeball. sometimes he would win and sometimes Chip would win. Chip was always a good opponent, he was the only one who could beat him and he was pretty sure that he was the only one who could beat Chip.

"Chip!" called Franny. " Your mother called, she says you have to go home now."

"Ok! Thanks Mrs Robinson. Bye Wilbur." he said as he ran off.

When Chip was here he forgot about all his troubles and now that he was gone all his negatives thoughts returned.

'Why is dad keeping secrets from me, he never does that. So what if this girl's parents died. I know it is bad, but was it really a reason to keep it a secret from me.' there had to be more to this than what everyone has told him. Wilbur Robinson will get to the bottom of this.

When Chip arrived home, everyone had prepared f

* * *

><p>or dinner. Even her real parents and Jack-Jack came. The second her mother had arrived she had given Violet another never ending hug like the one she gave in the hospital. It was a while until she had finally let go. Dinner seemed pretty normal. No futuristic stuff flying around, it was just a so-called normal family dinner.<p>

"Oh no, the plants dead." whined Katarina as she walked pass a wilted flower.

"Not to worry." she said and she waved her hand in front of the flower and the flower rose back up as if it had never been wilted.

Violet looked at her amazed. Katarina saw her face and giggled.

"Oh yes I have the ability to control plants."

This was Violet's definition of normal, a family of supers having a normal family dinner. She wouldn't change this moment for the world. For the rest of the evening they just talked and helped Violet catch up on things. She enjoyed hearing their stories as if she was a little girl again, but it pained her to know that she had missed these moments too. After her parents had left, Violet went straight to her room and laid on her bed. 'even if I missed 33 years, I'm still glad that I have my family back.'

It was way better than being with that creep who wanted to kill her in that old warehouse.

Knock knock

Dash came in holding a wrapped parcel in his hand.

"hey Vi. I always knew you were still alive somewhere and so I started writing in this. I didn't want you to miss anything." he said giving her the present. Violet first looked at it and then slowly started to rip the wrapping. The gift was an old book. Inside there were pages and pages of writing. They were all for her. Each paged started with a "Dear Violet".

"It's full of all the things you missed. I didn't want you to miss anything." said Dash.

Violet cried when he said it. This book was full of the things she missed and it hurt her to know she did. She was also happy to see that Dash cared for her. She hugged the book close to her heart and she felt Dash hug her tightly.

Violet looked at him and saw he crying. She had never seen her brother cry since he was in kindergarten.

"Well I better get going." he said wiping away the tears from his eyes. He left not a second later.

She opened the book to the first entry and started reading.

"December 10, 2004

Dear Violet

Where have you gone?

Mom and Dad are worried sick. I miss you. Even Jack-Jack has notice that your gone that he almost put the couch on fire. Most people have given up on you, but I still believe your alive somewhere and you have no way of coming back to us. Well if you could come home I promise to be a better brother and that I take back all the mean things I've ever done to you. It won't bring you back, but I'd give anything to see you here with us all safe and sound again. Have you ever had that feeling that you don't know you have a good thing till it's gone, well that's how I feel right now except deep down I always knew you were great.

One day I hope you will come back to us and that you will get to see this. I don't know when that will be but I can feel it that you will someday.

Please come home. I miss you.

Dash.

Violet stared at the letter and it was making her cry so much. Her family had missed her. Dash needed her and it was all thanks to that creep. He ruined not just her life but her whole family's as well. All this happened because he wanted to avenge his brother.

'Violet stop thinking about this, you got your family back and that's all that matters right now.'

This happy thought helped her fall asleep more easily.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Incredible Future**

Chapter 5

All Wilbur had to mind was the thought of his father keeping secrets from him. The only clues he had was that he was helping some girl who had some relation to his best friend Chip. He was the only one who could help him but he to seemed to be hiding something. Chip was his best friend he was suppose to trust him, yet he couldn't. Would it be so bad to tell him what is going on. What was the worse that could happen. He hated it all the two people he trusted the most were keeping secrets from him. Maybe he should just let it go, if it didn't concern him then maybe he should just stay out of it.

* * *

><p>The next day Violet and Chip walked around the neighbourhood, while Katarina went out to enrol Violet at the school and later on to her job. There were lots of new things here in the future. There were insta-buildings, bubble transportation and many, many more new things. She also learnt that it was all invented by Cornelius Robinson. The future was much brighter than the past and everything seemed more cheery.<p>

"Hey, later Mom says I have to take you to my friend's house. Is that fine with you?" asked chip.

"I guess so." she replied.

Violet really wasn't in the mood to meet new people but she didn't want to get Chip in trouble by his mother. She remembered specifically that while she was in her room she could hear Katarina telling him to take her or else. Then again it would be nice to meet new friends that could be able to help her here in the future.

"Hey do you want to see something really cool?" smiled Chip.

"Ahh ok, sure"

He grabbed her hand and Violet felt a bit dizzy. She looked around and found that she was in a completely different place. She then realised that Chip had teleported them to a building where they can see the entire city.

"Where are we?" she asked

"On top of Robinson Industries. The view here is great isn't it."

"Yeah I feel I could stare at it all day."

The view was amazing she could see everything happening. Flying cars, people flying in either a bubble or taking the transporter tubes. She didn't know how long Chip and her had been up there but the moment was disturbed by Chip's phone ringing.

He answered his phone and said "Hey, mom."

"Ok were on our way now, bye,"

"Looks like we better get going."

He grabbed her arm again and they appeared at a huge house that looked like a it had a face on it and it had a big circle with the letter 'R' on it and three big diagonal strokes.

* * *

><p>"Wilbur!" shouted his mother.<p>

"what now mom.' he thought.

"Chip will be coming over in a few minutes."

Chip was coming over. Well that would distract him for a while. The doorbell than rang. He ran to the door and once he opened it he saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It was a girl with ocean blue eyes and long black hair that was pushed back by a yellow headband.

"Hey Chip." he said quickly looking away from the girl.

"Hey Wilbur."

"I'd like you to meet my cousin Violet." said Chip gesturing to the girl.

"Hi." he said awkwardly and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hi." she said shyly.

"were going to be here for dinner too, is that ok?" asked Chip.

"Sure."

The minute he said that he regretted it. This girl Violet would then see how weird his family is and probably would never want to come back here. Hold why did he care if she was going to meet his family. Why did he care if she was ever going to come back?

This boy, Wilbur, there was something

* * *

><p>about him that made Violet feel weird and she wasn't sure what it was. When she first looked at him she felt something inside her go pop, but with the way he looked at her, it just made her feel even weirder. Did he like her or did he dislike her?<p>

When she entered his house, she was stunned. It was even bigger than Dash's house.

"Ahh. Welcome." said a friendly sounding voice.

Violet turned around and saw a very pretty looking woman. She had the same hairstyle as Wilbur and looked like a female version of him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Franny." she said offering to shake Violet's hand.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Violet." she said shaking her hand back.

"Well if you kids need anything I'll be in the music room." and with hat she walked away.

Violet followed both boys to what seemed to be Wilbur's room.

* * *

><p>All the teens sat on the beanbags and Wilbur couldn't believe it, a girl was in his room. That's right a girl was in his room. Why was so hard to talk to her, even saying hi to her before was hard. 'Wilbur say something be nice.'<p>

"Well I think I need to go to the bathroom." said Chip getting up and stretching.

'No please don't leave me alone with her.' he thought, but it was already too late, Chip had already gone out the door.

The two just stared at each other and it made both of them feel awkward. 'come on Wilbur say something.'

"Uh…so… how do you think of Todayland?" he finally manage to say with difficulty.

She looked at him and it took her a while to finally answer him.

"It's pretty amazing, but sometimes I wish I can go back home."

"Oh, what was your home like?" he asked.

" Nothing compared to here, but it did have things there that this place doesn't. like my friends."

This had suddenly made Wilbur feel guilty. He had made her think about her home and would probably bring back her bad memories.

"sorry if I have made you feel bad in a way." he said feeling a little guilty. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

"It's alright. As long as a family and that's really all that matters." she answered.

Wow she was strong. She had just lost her parents and here she was talking to him about it. But when he looked at her he could see that she was upset.

* * *

><p>Was he having trouble talking to her? He always stuttered when he tried to say something to her. This made Violet feel weird. Did he know about her secret from Chip. She looked around his room and found a photo of him and his dad. She looked closely at him and saw it was Cornelius.<p>

"Your father is Cornelius?" she said still looking at the photo.

"Huh? Oh yeah." he replied.

"Will he be here for dinner. I really have to thank him." said Violet.

"What for? How do you know him?" asked Wilbur.

"He saved my life." she answered.

* * *

><p>He remembered the day in the hospital. She was the girl who he saw. It should've hit him earlier, but he had completely forgot about it. Yes she was the same girl, her hair was the exact same. This is the girl who his dad had been spending so much time with.<p>

"Okay. I'm back." Chip had come back.

"What took you so long?" asked Wilbur feeling a little relieved that he was back.

"I took the long way." he answered and he winked to Violet.

She realised he had teleported somewhere that wasn't the bathroom.

Wilbur saw him wink at Violet. Did she know something that he didn't. More secrets. Great.

"Dinner time!" called Franny.

All three of them headed out of Wilbur's room and started heading down to the Dining room.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Incredible Future**

Chapter 6

Their dining room was huge and Violet could here music playing above her. She looked up at the chandelier and found that what was playing the music were frogs.

"Frogs?" she said puzzled.

"Oh yes. Taught them everything they know." exclaimed Franny.

'and I thought my family was different' she thought.

* * *

><p>'Oh great just great.' thought Wilbur. Violet was going to meet his family. For sure they were going to scare her away. 'Please for one night act normal'. he didn't want this girl to think he was weird or anything. During dinner Wilbur kept thinking 'oh please act normal.' Shockingly everyone acted pretty normal. Wilbur looked at Violet and she just mostly stared at her food and ate it slowly. she looked depressed. It didn't have something to do with their chat earlier. 'oh man, I'm a terrible person.'<p>

* * *

><p>Wilbur seriously had issues. He looked disturbed. He kept on looking at his family members as if one of them was going to jump him or something. He had a big family. He would never know what it was like to lose them. He would never have to face the things she went through, yet she somehow felt that he could relate.<p>

* * *

><p>The plan was simple. Steal the time machine from the Robinson's and stop Invisigirl from ruining his plans. She had escaped him that night, but this time she won't. he will fulfil his revenge and he will avenge his brother. In less than 24 hours his mission will be complete.<p>

* * *

><p>Violet was gone. Both her and Chip left a while after dinner. What was he feeling? Violet. She was beautiful, her long black hair and ocean blue eyes, everything about her was perfect. Was he in love with her? Was it love he was feeling he looked out his window and there she was, he saw Violet through her window. (they were neighbours). He saw her brushing her hair, her beautiful long, black hair.

"So what you looking at?"

"Aaahhh!" he screamed.

It was C.A.R.L. His best friend in the entire Robinson house.

"C.A.R.L. since when do you sneak up on people." he yelled.

"Since when do you look through people's windows?" he said.

"Touché."

Wilbur looked down.

"Oh I see. You were looking at the Parr girl." said C.A.R.L grinning.

'What. Nooo." he lied.

"you could never lie to me little buddy."

Wilbur had to admit. C.A.R.L was another person who could see pass him. No choice but to tell him the truth now.

He sighed. "Fine. I think that…I"

"yes." leaned C.A.R.L closer.

"I…like her." He looked down he didn't want to see C.A.R.L's expression.

"My little buddy is growing up." he cried and pretended to wipe a tear away from his eye.

"But you can't tell anyone." said Wilbur grabbing the robot.

"You know I keep all your secrets."

Wilbur wanted to be alone right now. He had told C.A.R.L something very personal. But he was his friend and he did keep the time machine incident a secret from his family.

* * *

><p>Violet had watched Wilbur through her window. She could see him looking at her through her mirror. She turned invisible and hid behind the curtain, so he wouldn't see her. She could see him talking to his robot friend. Just by looking at him, she felt her heart skip a beat. Violet felt something that she had felt before only this time it felt stronger. She knew this feeling, it was love. She had felt it once with Tony, but with Wilbur it felt much stronger. Could he be the one?<p>

The next day Violet learnt that she would have the house to herself. Dash and Katarina were off to attend an adult's only party vat Robinson's industries and Chip had a chargeball tournament. All three of them left at around six and once she was sure they were gone she decided to look around a bit.

* * *

><p>Wilbur's family had left for the party and he was left home alone with C.A.R.L. since he told C.A.R.L about his crush on Violet, he wouldn't shut up about it. It kept scaring Wilbur when someone had walked by earlier in the day. It worried him even more when they passed the giant potted plants around their home, in case Spike or Dimitri might have heard them.<p>

"I can't believe it. Wilbur in love." sang C.A.R.L

This was it he had had it.

"Will you just SHUT UP!" he snapped. And with that he headed to his room and locked the door. He went up to his bed and laid his pillow on top of his face.

He could here .L knocking and saying sorry.

"Come on little buddy. I'm sorry."

"Just go away C.A.R.L." he muffled from under his pillow, but C.A.R.L didn't leave he kept on knocking and saying sorry.

His plan was about to be set in action. Everyone in the Robinson household was out at the party. So stealing the time machine would be a piece of cake. The man took out a small remote and when he pushed the red button in the centre and in a blink all the power in the Robinson house went out.

Wilbur felt his room go dark. C.A.R.L had also stopped knocking and apologizing . Wilbur quickly got up from his bed and opened his door. He had a horrible shock. He found C.A.R.L. on the ground lifeless and deactivated. This was not right, something was wrong and he needed to find out what.

* * *

><p>Violet returned to her bedroom and looked out her balcony. Their yard was beautiful. She looked over to the Robinson house and saw all the power was out. She wanted to think that it was off because they were at the party, but something inside told her that there was something wrong. Suddenly she heard an explosion and now she was sure that there was something bad happening. She quickly left the house and headed over to the Robinsons.<p>

* * *

><p>Wilbur heard an explosion that sounded like it was coming from the garage. He ran over to a nearby transporter tube, but it didn't suck him up. 'seriously all the powers out.' He had to take the long way to the garage. He ran through the hall and came in front of the garage door, when the front door of his house opened.<p>

* * *

><p>She had changed in her super suit. Violet always kept her super suit under her clothes in case of an emergency and this qualified as one. The Robinsons were out, their power was out and something had exploded. She came to the front door and she was suddenly knocked on to the ground.<p>

"What are you trying to break into my house for?"

She was still recovering from the hit, but she replied "I'm not I'm trying to find out what is going on here."

"Fine, but who are you?"

"Just a friend."

It was Wilbur. Violet thought that he would be at the chargeball tournament with Chip, but no he was at home.. She could see his shadow in the darkness and followed him.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Well the explosion sounded like it came from the garage." he answered.

* * *

><p>Who was this person? All Wilbur could tell was that it was a girl. He wasn't sure he could trust her, but there was something inside him that said he could. The garage lock was off, so getting in was easy. Once he went in he was immediately blinded by the bright light. "How come the power in here was working?' He rubbed his eyes and when he finally adjusted he realise that the girl was gone.<p>

* * *

><p>Violet realised her mask was gone. She turned invisible once they came in the garage. It must have fallen off when Wilbur attacked her earlier. She wasn't going to let him see her in her super suit, especially without her mask.<p>

"Where are you?" he yelled.

She stayed with him but remained silent.

* * *

><p>How can anyone just disappear like that? He was sure that there was someone with him a while ago. 'great I must be going crazy.' There was no one with him. He felt however that there was someone following him. This was creeping him out. All the power in his house was out, except for the garage's, something had exploded and there was a girl somewhere or was she just something from his imagination. The ground started shaking and he lost his balance and fell. He looked around and there she was, the girl who he thought wasn't real. Her long black hair was pulled back by an orange headband. He recognised her straight away.<p>

"Violet?"

* * *

><p>When the ground started shaking Violet had lost concentration and became visible. She didn't realise it until she saw Wilbur looking directly at her. 'Oh no."<p>

"Violet, what are you doing here?" he shouted.

"I heard the explosion and got worried so I came to your house and thought that I could help!" she said quickly.

Wilbur just looked at her. How is she able to help, what could she do?

"How can you help?" he asked.

Violet didn't answer. She wasn't sure what to do. It would be pointless to keep her secret now. She was about to tell him everything when she was suddenly interrupted by an evil laugh and something had emerged from the ground. It was a blue type of vehicle and inside was someone she recognised. Oh she hoped to never see that face again. It was Syndrome's brother only much older. He looked at her and smiled evilly.

"You better take a good look around Invisigirl. Cause this will be the last thing you will ever see." he said coldly.

What did he mean? What was he going to do?

"hey what are you doing with that Time machine?" shouted Wilbur. But the man had already gone.

A time machine? No. he was going to erase her existence. Violet fell to her knees and started crying. She finally got her life back and now this man was going to take it away from her again.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Incredible Future**

Chapter 7

Wilbur watched the whole thing. He was confused, he wasn't sure what the man was talking about. Why did he call her Invisigirl and why was he going to destroy her? He had to stop this, he didn't want Violet to go. Now he felt sure that he was truly in love with her and he wasn't going to lose her.

"Violet, I know how to save you come on!" he said grabbing her hand and started heading for the other time machine. It was easier to break in since many of the security was out.

* * *

><p>Violet was still crying as Wilbur rushed her pass his basement. He said he was able to save her, but how was he going to that.<p>

"Wilbur what are you trying to do?" she asked still half crying.

"I'm going to stop this guy from destroying you." he answered.

"How?"

"With this."

She looked at what he was pointing to and saw another time machine only this time it was red.

"Now get in." he pushed. "Every second we waste this guy gets closer to altering your existence.

* * *

><p>He helped Violet in and started up the time machine as soon as he hoped in. his dad had installed a tracker on both time machines so that both time machines could appear in the same time. He pushed the button and the time machine instantly vanished. They reappeared in a very different looking time. Wilbur looked at the screen and read the year was 2004. that couldn't be right, the year was way before they were born.<p>

* * *

><p>She recognised the time, it was the exact same night that had changed her life, it was the night of her encounter with Syndrome's brother.<p>

"Wait, this can't be right. It's 2004." exclaimed Wilbur.

Violet was to busy examining the area. It was exactly the way she remembered it.

"Open the hatch Wilbur." she ordered.

"But Why? This is the wrong year". he said.

"No it's not. Were in the right time."

* * *

><p>Wilbur stared at her shockingly. Something was going on that he didn't understand. Violet was hiding something from him and he wanted to know what now.<p>

"Fine I'll open it, but not until you tell me what is going on."

"Okay I will."

Violet told Wilbur everything about her powers and how she fell in the freezer. This was a surprise to him. He only just realised that she was wearing a super suit.

"Okay. So you're a super and your from the past." he recounted.

Violet nodded.

They both got out of the time machine and Wilbur activated the invisibility shield. they both started to look for Syndrome's brother.

"How we going to find this guy?" asked Wilbur.

"I know where he's going." answered Violet. "After all I've been here before."

He followed Violet. He knew that from the moment he first laid eyes on her, she was different but in a good way. He never would've guess that she would be a super, yet alone one from the past.

"Good thing it's dark." she said breaking the silence.

"and how is that a good thing." he asked.

"Well here I am wondering the streets in a super suit and without a mask." she replied sarcastically.

"Oh." he looked at Violet and he couldn't really see her suit.

* * *

><p>Violet kept walking until she saw the cinema, the cinema where she had her first and last date with Tony Rydinger. Normally this thought would upset her, yet for some reason it didn't. Did it have something to do with the feelings she had for Wilbur. She continued to the alley where the strange men had kidnapped her.<p>

It was only a few minutes later when her passed self had appeared. Violet wanted to help her, to stop her from going through the pain she had went through. Wilbur grabbed her hand and shook his head, as if he knew what she was thinking. Both of them watched as the two men carried the unconscious Violet into the vehicle. They both started running after car and made sure to stay in the darkness so no one would see them. The car didn't go very far. It parked in front of an old abandoned warehouse. It looked different on the outside than it did inside.

"Now what do we do?" said Wilbur.

However Violet wasn't paying attention. All her attention was on a strange flying blue object. It was the second time machine, Syndrome's brother had arrived. Without thinking Violet created a force field around the man as soon as he stepped on the ground. He turned around and his cold green eyes and evil smile gave Violet the chills, but she kept concentrating on the force field.

"Didn't expect to see you here." he sneered.

"Well I wasn't going to let you ruin mine or my family's life again!" she yelled.

"But you ruined my family's lives!" he spat. "Because of your stupid father he tore my brother's life apart. He had only wanted to help, but he turned him down. I always looked up to him. He showed me everything and when he died because of your family, I vowed to avenge him and that I 'Jimmy Pine" will have his revenge."

His name was Jimmy. Violet again felt sorry for him, but she also wanted to get rid of this man.

* * *

><p>He had to do something other than watch. This man wanted to get rid of her for something she wasn't entirely responsible for. Why was it so hard for people to let go of the past and Keep Moving Forward. He didn't want to watch anymore, he had to do something.<p>

"Look!" he started. "I can tell that your hurt, but it's no reason to hurt someone else. This was your brother's problem not yours, you getting involved only makes matters worse for your family."

Jimmy eyed Wilbur coldly, that it made Wilbur shudder.

"Oh the Incredible Invisigirl is letting the worthless Robinson boy do her fights for her." he said coldly. " You really are the weak one in your family." he said turning over to Violet.

* * *

><p>She wasn't going to let this man mock her or Wilbur anymore. She tightened the force field around Jimmy and he struggled a bit. Wilbur was standing next to her and said "He's not worth it."<p>

Violet sighed, he was right, destroying Jimmy would make her as worse as him. So she dropped her force field. He fell to the ground.

"What are you doing? You had me and now your just letting me go." he said.

"No I'm not letting you go, I'm going to bring you back and send you to the police."

* * *

><p>He knew that if Violet succeeded in destroying Jimmy that she would never forgive herself. It was best to just take him away where he couldn't harm anyone anymore. The two started heading to the time machine and Wilbur kept his eye on Jimmy, something was feeling wrong. He had his hand inside his shirt. What was he doing? He caught glimpse of the trigger, it was a gun and it was aimed at Violet. Wilbur pushed Violet out of the way and expected to get shot himself. He closed his eyes and when he heard the gun shot, he was unharmed. Violet had a force field around both of them. He looked at Jimmy and saw him lying on the ground unconscious. They approached the body, with Violet still keeping her force field on in case it was another trap. As they got closer to it, they saw a small hole in his chest, it was the gun shot. The sudden impact of Violet's force field had cause it reflect back and shot him instead.<p>

* * *

><p>She took off her force field and knelt by the body and said "Sorry."<p>

It was all over. He was gone and now she could live her life. But which life did she want? Her old one here or the one back in the future?

"Violet!"

Both her and Wilbur turned around and she saw that it was Tony who called out to her, he ran up to Violet and hugged her.

"Vi, I got worried when I saw the two men follow you and I got even more worried when I heard the gunshot." he said letting her go.

* * *

><p>Wilbur felt crush. She would never choose him. It seemed that she was already in love with someone else.<p>

"Come on I'll take you home." he said and took her hand.

This was it, he was going to lose Violet forever. She would choose to stay here in the past and none of this will look like it had ever happened. Violet deserved better than him. They both belonged together and they were both from the same time and her family was here. So he left and started heading for the other time machine that they had left a while ago.

* * *

><p>"No." she said restraining her hand from Tony. "Tony you deserve someone who truly loves you and that person is definitely not me."<p>

Tony looked at her confused.

"But I thought we had something I…" Violet stopped him in mid sentence by placing her finger over his lips like the first time he had spoken to her.

"I use to think that too, but I feel that I'm in love with someone else."

He now looked a bit upset.

"You know. I expected this from other girls, but I didn't expect it from you." he said angrily.

"I don't want to hurt you, so please close your eyes." she pleaded.

He kept getting more and more confused.

"But.."

"Please do it." she begged.

He did what she asked.

"I'll count to three and you can then open you eyes." she said.

* * *

><p>Why was Violet acting so strangely. Did he do something to hurt her.<p>

"One…" he heard her whisper. Maybe she was going to kiss him. Yes that could be why she was nervous, they were going to have their first kiss and she was trying to stop herself.

"Two…" he perched his lips and waited to feel Violet's meeting his. She won't feel so nervous once they finally do it.

"Three…" her voice was much softer than a whisper, it sounded like she was going away.

He opened his eyes and instead of seeing Violet, there was no one. No one except a dead body. He started feeling sick, did Violet do this. He looked around it didn't look like that someone could get away that fast in only to the count of three. Had she even been here at all. Tony felt disappointed. He left and felt that he had just lost the girl of his dreams forever.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Incredible Future**

Chapter 8

Violet was invisible when she watch Tony walk away. She felt bad for hurting him, but he deserved someone who loved him back and that person was not her. Well at least not anymore, she had given her heart to someone else and he was the one she wanted to be with. She was running to find him, she had to catch up. There he was she saw him almost to the time machine.

"Wilbur!" she called as she started sprinting towards him and completely forgetting that she was invisible.

* * *

><p>Wilbur turned around at the sound of his name. There was nobody around, but he could hear somebody coming towards him. He was about to say something when he suddenly felt someone jump him. He couldn't see anyone, but he felt them hugging him tightly and…kissing him. He closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them he saw that it was Violet who was kissing him. He returned the kiss and held her tightly as well.<p>

Both had felt that they were the only two people in the entire world. That time had stopped and that nothing else mattered. They drew back slowly and stared deeply into each other's eyes.

Wilbur was the first to break the silence. "I thought you wanted that other guy."

"Who Tony. Oh no I couldn't he deserves someone who loves him back and that isn't me. I'm in love with someone else."

" and that someone is…" he grinned.

"You Wilbur. You." she smiled.

Wilbur too smiled. It was like all his bad thoughts and problems had disappeared. Violet was in love him, like he was in love with her. It was as if he had woken up from a terrible dream and entered a better place.

"Do you think you can tell me how to work the time machine." she asked.

"Why?" he said confusedly.

"Because we can't leave the other time machine here." she giggled.

Wilbur laughed. She was right, they couldn't leave them here.

"Gladly." he answered leading her into the time machine.

He explained to her what each thing done and to his surprise she learnt it all pretty quickly. He let Violet drive to back to the other time machine and he had to admit she was pretty good at it. When they landed it, they started to look for the other time machine because it had its invisibility shield on. They eventually found it when Wilbur had banged his head on what they presumed was the wing of it. Violet laughed and Wilbur said. "It's not funny."

* * *

><p>She couldn't hold her laughter, but she noticed something that made both of them jump.<p>

"Where's Jimmy?" she screamed.

They started to look around and found nothing. They agreed that someone might have found the body and took him away to treat it. Well they both knew that it was pointless to treat it since he was already dead.. The two got into the time machines and disappeared in a plasma bubble.

* * *

><p>Jimmy watched the whole thing from a distance. He saw the two kids enter the ship things and disappear. He looked at the body that he dragged and looked at him closely. He look so familiar, but he could have sworn that he had never met him. The man suddenly moved and he awoke.<p>

"Who are you?" he asked alarmingly.

"I am you." he replied.

Jimmy looked at him confused, what was he talking about "I am you."

"I'm you from the future. 33 years to be exact."

He removed the bullet proof shirt from underneath.

"Then why are you here?"

" So I can destroy Invisigirl." he said coldly. "But again I had failed."

"If you tell me what went wrong maybe I could do it and I promise you she won't escape next time." said the younger Jimmy.

"That is exactly what I said when I was in your position and look at where I am now here stuck in the past with no way of returning to the future."

The older Jimmy had a plan. This plan however may take a while and this time he will not fail. He might as well explain what happened. He told him about the time machines and the future, but he kept his new plan a secret.

The younger Jimmy smiled evilly. He will not make the same mistakes that the future him did.

* * *

><p>Back in the future, Wilbur and Violet had returned. The power was back on and working perfectly fine, they also found the garage in a complete mess. There were broken bits everywhere left from the explosion.<p>

"How are we going to clean all this up?" asked Violet.

"That is an excellent question." said Wilbur.

Violet smiled and the soon both started laughing.

"Wilbur!"

They both stopped laughing and turned around to find Cornelius looking at the state his garage was in.

"Wilbur what happened here?" he asked.

He had no answer. How was he going to explain this to his dad. He tried to say something but all that came out was his usual saying of "That is an Excellent Question."

"Wilbur tell me know." he commanded.

"It was Jimmy Pine sir." Violet answered.

Cornelius looked at her surprised. Was she defending his son. Was she telling the truth or lying to him. Violet didn't seem like the type to lie, well unless it was to protect her secret.

"You see, he used your time machine to destroy me back in the past." she said.

"I understand and where is he know?" he asked.

Both of them had a look of guilt in their faces.

"He's dead." answered Wilbur rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh." sighed Cornelius. "Then this leaves me with no choice. I have to destroy the time machines. I can't risk the time stream getting altered anymore."

Wilbur felt a bit upset when his father said "Destroy the Time machines." he had good times on them and the thought of never going to be able to see Lewis again made him even more upset.

* * *

><p>"Oh and Violet I believe these are yours, found them outside." said Cornelius throwing a pile of clothes to her.<p>

They were her clothes the one she left in front of their house and he even found her mask.

"I guess I better get going. Dash and Katerina might probably be home by now." she said.

"Oh. Well then see you later." said Wilbur.

Before Violet left she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Violet knew that she wanted to be with Wilbur. He had made her fee like she belonged and he didn't seem to treat her differently because she was a super. He treated her like a normal person.

* * *

><p>It was the first day back at school and Wilbur was surprisingly excited. He had bought Violet a gift. He originally had saved his money up for a new chargeball glove, but when he saw this he thought that chargeball can wait.<p>

"Wilbur, bus is here." called his mom.

"Ok, coming." he shouted back.

He quickly , but gently placed the small package in his bag and he started running outside to the bus.

Violet was nervous, it was her first day of school…again. The events of the other night were completely forgotten and she spent most of the last days of vacation with Wilbur and sometimes with Chip. The bus stopped in front of the Robinson house and Violet smiled when she saw Wilbur running out.

"Hey Vi." he greeted once he sat down next to her.

"Hey." she smiled.

Violet looked beautiful. She was wearing a red shirt and a white frilled-layered skirt. Instead of having her pulled back by a headband, she had her hair pulled back with a red ribbon.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"A little nervous, but I feel a bit better now that you're here." she said leaning her head on his shoulder.

He stroked her hair and then he remembered her present.

"Ah….well I got something that will make you feel a lot better."

Violet got up and watched him search through his bag.

"here." he said giving her small box.

She looked at it and asked "What is it?"

"Open it." he said.

She looked at him and started slowly opening it. When she finally saw what was inside she smiled.

"oh Wilbur, you shouldn't have."

"I know, but I wanted to." he smiled. He was happy that she loved it.

He had given her a necklace with the letter 'W' and a letter "V" overlapping the top of it in the centre pendant.

She took it out and asked "Could you please."

"Sure." he answered as she pulled her hair back and he placed the necklace around her small, beautiful neck.

"Is it WV or VW?" she asked.

"Anything you want Violet and Wilbur or Wilbur and Violet. Doesn't matter as long as were together." he answered.

Violet loved the necklace. It had made her forget about her nervousness and she was glad that Wilbur was in most of her classes. The first day of school was alright. Nothing much seemed to happen. Once it was home time they headed back over to Violet's house with Chip.

"You guys have got it bad." said Chip.

Both Wilbur and Violet blushed. They have forgotten that Chip was with them.

"No we don't." said Wilbur.

"Come on I can tell. You two don't think about anything other than each other and you barely ever noticed me when I'm around." said Chip.

"Oh were sorry." said Violet.

"It's okay. I know how to keep myself occupied, but it would be nice to have some attention around here."

Once they arrived they all went up to Violet's room and started working on their homework.

Wilbur never really liked homework, but Violet made it much easier. She was smart and they managed to get it done much faster with her around. Usually they would give up when it got too hard for him and Chip, so they started to find something else to do. After they finished they all just sat in her room and started talking about stuff.

"Okay I'm going to leave you two alone." said Chip, winking at Wilbur.

Instead of using the door he teleported out.

Wilbur was still trying to get use to that. He told him about his powers the day after the night he and Violet had came to the past.

He turned to Violet and looked deeply at her. She too was staring at him. Soon the they were kissing. They pulled back and Violet leaned close to his ear.

She whispered to him "I love you."

Wilbur smiled and whispered back "I love you too."

They were about to kiss again, when suddenly they heard a silent crack and saw Chip. They immediately drew back.

"Sorry for interrupting, but your mom called Wilbur. Says you have to go now." he said.

"Oh, ok." said Wilbur and Chip teleported again.

He looked at Violet and said "I guess I better get going."

"I'll see you soon then." she said.

He kissed her one more time and left.


	9. Epilogue

**The Incredible Future**

Epilogue

10 years later

Wilbur was shaking. He never felt this nervous in his life, but he knew that now was the time. Today was the day. He was waiting for Violet by the pier. She went to go and buy drinks for them. When he saw her his bad thoughts had gone away. Her knee length dressed had matched her ocean blue eyes. Oh she was beautiful. Her hair was even wavy. It was rare when she did her hair like that, she only done it wavy on really special occasions. 'The time was now' he thought.

She approached Wilbur, holding their drinks. He looked so handsome. However Violet felt that something was bugging him and she felt a bit worried. As she got closer he started to smile. Violet stood in front of him and he got down on one knee, holding out a small red box.

Wilbur cleared his throat. "Violet…Do you want to be a Robinson?" and he opened the box revealing a diamond ring. Wilbur saw the tears in Violet's eyes and she was smiling.

Violet knelt down till she was face to face with Wilbur and nodded. "Yes Wilbur, I do."

He smiled and placed the ring on her right middle finger. The two sat there smiling before they finally kissed in the sunset. Now they could be together forever.

The End

Willet Forever

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Im gonna work on a sequel and the events happen after the epilogue. I've got it all planned out. So just wait. Please review Thanks. 3<strong>


End file.
